Scream
by LillianPaige
Summary: Seth had always been a prude and Dean would've never guessed the reason why. Disclaimer: This contains boys with vaginas(Also known as boypussy)


Songs that were on repeat while writing:  
>The Heart Wants What It Wants- Selena Gomez<br>Neighbors Know My Name- Trey Songz (I suggest listening to this one once the sexy times start)

* * *

><p>The sounds of smacking lips and swapping spit filled the dark hotel room. Dean was laid out on his back with Seth straddling his waist, hovering inches above him and the blonde's hands were roaming every inch of Seth's body that he could as long as he stayed above his waist. This wasn't unusual for Dean at all. He was used to Seth smacking his hands away if he got too far below the belt.<p>

"Touch me." Dean breathed out, reaching into his own jeans to stroke himself before pulling his dick out and guiding Seth's hands to wrap around him.

Dean let out a sigh and sunk into the bed as Seth began stroking him just the way he liked, a squeeze at the base, a sloppy jerk in the middle, and a swipe at the head. Then, a twist to go back down, a squeeze in the middle, and a press of his nails at the base.

Seth had Dean bucking into his hand in a matter of minutes and the two tone man was caught off guard when Dean surged up for a kiss.

Wrapping an arm around Seth's waist, Dean flipped the man onto his back and moved to roll his hips against Seth. "Stop! Pillow." Seth had his hands pressed firmly against Dean's stomach to keep their lower halves from making any contact. "Seriously?" Dean groaned, dropping his forehead to Seth's chest when Seth nodded his head. "Alright." Dean sighed as he balanced himself on one hand grabbing a pillow from his side of the bed with the other. "This is ridiculous just so you know." Dean mumbled sticking the pillow between them.

Seth just ignored him and spread his legs further to accommodate Dean and the pillow.

Dean should be used to dry humping his boyfriend through a pillow and coming in his pants like a god damn teenager by now. He's never actually seen Seth naked below the waist even though they'd been dating for almost a year now. Dean didn't care that much at first, Seth had always been innocent and shy and it was one of the top five things that Dean loved about him.

Dean would take however long Seth needed to get inside the two toned man but his dick had other plans.

Dean rolled his hips against the pillow as he leaned down and kiss at Seth's neck knowing that the man couldn't feel anything through the thick pillow. "Touch yourself." He whispered into Seth's ear, frowning when the other man shook his head. Dean let out a sigh and bit the boy's sensitive spot, smirking when Seth cried out and arched his back. Dean started going to work on that one spot with little nips, long sucks, and harsh bites. He had Seth whimpering under him and bucking against the pillow as hard as he could while his legs wrapped around Dean's waist trying to get the Ohioan closer against him.

"You know, if we got rid of this it'd be a lot better." Dean whispered as he pulled at the end of the pillow.

"Shut up Dean." Seth panted out as he nails racked down Dean's back as he started to work on that tiny patch of skin behind Seth's earlobe. "oh _shit_" well, that was new. Seth was bucking up and arching back looking very much like a fish out of water and Dean couldn't find him anymore adorable. Seth let out a sob and strangled cry, "God, fuck me!"

Dean quickly pulled back and flipped on the light switch to a higher setting before looking down at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. Seth was panting and twitching, small whimpers were falling out of his mouth and his eyes were blown so Dean gave him a few minutes to come back down before attacking him with a million questions.

"I didn't mean that." Seth eventually whispered out biting his lip when Dean just nodded.  
>"I figured." Dean said.<br>Seth swallowed hard, "I really want too, you know, have sex with you."  
>Dean nodded, "I know."<p>

Seth nodded silently and looked off into the distance. Dean watched as the man seemed to be battling some internal war inside his head, "Water?" the curly haired boy asked after a few minutes of pure silence. It pulled Seth out of his thoughts with a jump and his head snapped towards Dean with a quizzical stare, "Do you love me?" The question caught the blonde off guard. Even though they'd said 'I love you' before it was a rare occurrence, neither men being very skilled in the emotions department, but Dean just nodded his head and smiled at Seth who was now sitting up in the bed straddling his waist once more. "I do." Seth nodded his head and leaned over to switch off the light, "just remember that then."

They were in total darkness; only being able to rely on touch and sound. Dean swallowed audibly as Seth sunk himself down fully onto his lap—this was closest that their lower halves had ever been. Somehow Dean knew that he wasn't the one in charge here, so while he'd normally be trying to touch every inch of Seth right now, he just let his hands lay by his side waiting until Seth directed him to do what he wanted them to do.

"Tell me again." Seth all but begged, his voice sounded shaky and Dean could tell he was fighting back tears. "Seth…Don't push yourself." Dean frowned, his arms coming up to wrap around Seth's waist only for Seth to push them back down. "Seth, really, I'm fine with the pillow thing. If I said anything earlier to make you think otherwise, I'm sorry." Dean bit his lip as he tried to make Seth's face out in the darkness, "Seth?"

All that answered him was the sound of Seth's zipper being pulled down slowly, "Tell me again, Dean." Seth's voice was bolder now, more authoritative.

Dean let out a sigh and leaned back against the pillow, "I love you Seth."

He felt Seth's finger wrap around his wrist and guide his hands to the front of the jeans. Dean licked his lips and tried to ignoring the twitching in his fingers, the begging that his dick was doing for Dean to just grab on and squeeze. "You okay?" Dean asked, using his free hand to rest against Seth's thigh. "Yeah, m'fine." Came Seth's voice, the sound of his waistband snapping against the skin as he shoved Dean's fingers inside his boxers, pressing the boy's fingers against the wet slit. "Are you?"

* * *

><p>Dean was thankful for the cover of darkness as he eyes blew wide as he touched what was definitely <strong>not<strong> a penis. He swallowed hard and his eyebrows furrowed together as Seth kept his fingers pressed tightly against his vagina. _His vagina. _Dean's mind was racing a mile a minute and he had so many questions running through his mind but he could feel the worry and insecurity rolling off his boy in tidal waves so he swallowed hard and blinked up at the boy. "Well, this explains the pillow." He chuckled nervously earning the same nervous chuckle from Seth.

Dean licked his lips and let out a shaky breath, "May I?" he asked, applying pressure against the boy without Seth's help this time. Seth nodded his head before remembering that Dean couldn't actually see him in the darkness, "Okay."

Gently, Dean removed Seth's fingers from his wrist and placed the boys hand on his chest while his middle finger gently stroked between the folds. Seth was fucking _dripping. _ "This okay?" Dean asked as Seth let out a shaky breath above him. Dean took that as a 'yes' and he wrapped an arm around Seth's waist once again and flipped him over onto his back lowering himself down so their hips were flushed together.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Dean whispered as he began trailing kisses from Seth's earlobe down to the waistband of his jeans. Hooking his fingers inside the band, Dean slowly inched them down Seth's legs kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Dean reached over and flicked on the light, his breath catching in his throat as Seth's body flashed into view. The two toned man moved quick to cover his body but Dean was just as quick and he pinned Seth's hands to the bed, "Don't do that. You're beautiful."

Seth shook his head, "I'm a freak."  
>Dean chuckled and he dipped his head between Seth's legs, he used the tip of his tongue to gather up some of the pooling wetness leaking from Seth entrance. He smirked as Seth's body trembled, "I don't eat out freaks." Dean said before he drove his tongue inside of Seth, swirling and lapping and Seth swore Dean was writing the alphabet inside of him.<p>

"Really?" Seth question, the ability to sass was not hindered despite what his boyfriend was doing to him, "Because I've seen some of the girls you used to bring back to the hotel."

Seth screamed out and arched his back as Dean bit down on his clit.  
>"That'll teach you." Dean mumbled against him, his lips pulling into a smirk.<p>

Dean pulled back and settled himself between Seth's legs once again, "Kiss me." Dean demanded and despite knowing exactly just where Dean's lips had been, Seth complied. He moaned as Dean shoved his tongue past his lips and coated every inch of his mouth with his own taste.

Dean smirked against Seth's lips and he trailed his fingers down Seth's body until they found themselves in between Seth's legs, cupping his mound, just feeling the wetness collecting on his palm. "I don't think I've ever felt anyone this wet before." He chuckled against Seth's lips, biting the lower one as Seth tried to whimper in protest.

"Shh, I like it." Dean reassured as he slipped two fingers inside of the boy. He bit his lip as Seth shifted uncomfortably and held his hand perfectly still until Seth gave him the okay to move again. "Good boy." Dean praised pressing a kiss to Seth's neck as he began pumping his fingers inside of the boy, curling them upward to stroke against that perfect little spot that would make Seth do…_that._

"Feel good?" Dean teased as Seth cried out so loudly that whichever one of their coworkers was in the next room started banging on the wall. "I'll take that as a yes." He smirked as his fingers being working that one spot, his movements getting faster and faster until Seth was a crying, squirming mess underneath him. "Oh god! Oh my fucking god!" Seth cried out, his nails digging into Dean's back. The Ohioan chuckled, "Aww, sugar, you can just call me Dean."

Dean knew Seth wasn't going to last much longer so he withdrew his fingers with a chaste kiss to the boys forehead as he kicked out of his jeans and guided his dick, rubbing the head of his cock against the boys opening a few times before pushing just the head inside giving the boy time to adjust. Dean waited until Seth was a whimpering mess before pushing all the way in with one thrust.

Shaky breaths filled the air along with the sound of sloppy kisses as Dean sat perfectly still inside of Seth waiting for the okay to continue. The Ohioan's hands roamed down the sides of Seth's body and his nails clawed at the skin at his hips. He trailed kisses back down to that sweet spot behind Seth's earlobes and when he realized that Seth wasn't ever going to give him the okay he started moving on his own, smirking when an 'oh yes' filled the air. "You're so sensitive. I've barely even moved yet. What sounds are going to make when I start pounding into you?"

To satisfy his curiosity, Dean started picking up the pace and he smirked at the high pitched cries coming from the boy underneath him as he began snapping his hips. "That's it baby, let it all out." Dean wasn't going to lie, he absolutely loved how loud Seth was even if the whole floor could probably hear him. "I want everyone to hear you." He growled out going faster and deeper. "Tell everyone whose fucking you this good, Seth. Scream my name, baby."

"Oh god!" Seth groaned out, "Dean! Fuck Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean!"

Dean couldn't help the smirk that graced his face—like he even needed another reason to inflate his ego.

"What's my name, baby?"  
>"Dean!"<br>"What am I about to do?"  
>"Make me come!"<br>"who's about to make you come?"  
>"Dean! Dean's gonna make me come, oh god!"<p>

Dean smirked as Seth tightened around his dick and his head dropped to the crook of Seth's neck and bit the sensitive skin there to stifle the sounds of his own orgasm.

"Fuck!" The blonde hissed as he slowly withdrew his cock and rolled onto the bed next to Seth looking at the blushing boy with a chuckle, "We're gonna have to get you a fucking muzzle." Seth pulled a pillow from behind his head and hit Dean in the chest, "Shut up Dean."

"Hey Seth?"  
>"Hmm?"<p>

Dean smirked and tilted his head to bite at Seth's neck. He smirked as another one of those porn star moans filled his ears, "Don't ever hide anything from me again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I need Jesus. I'm so so so so sorry, I don't know what this is! Just blame the teen wolf fandom, haha. **


End file.
